Year Three
by JC Kauffman
Summary: A story of an unexpected girl that shows up on Robin and Barney's doorstep during the third year of their marriage. Definitely an AU story with what we know Romance and family. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Year 3 Chapter 1- Sayuri

Sayuri "Yuri" Morton stared in awe at the vastness of the New York Skyline. She sat in the back of cab nervously chewing on her fingers. The cabbie was staring at her strangely. She wasn't sure how common it was to have a 12 year old Asian girl with no parents in the back of his cab. But since she had proved she could pay the fair, he had agreed to take her wherever she wanted to go.

She had wanted to come to NYC ever since she had been able to remember. Technically, she had been born in New York City, but she didn't remember it. She and her mother had moved to Chicago when she was 3 months old. Thinking of her mother, Nozomi, brought a small tear to her eye. She had always thought her mother would be right by her side when she went to New York for the first time, but it wasn't going to be that way, not ever again. It was hard to be in the city now. She wanted nothing more then to look at the statue of liberty and see every site 12 year old girls dreamed about in the big apple, but she wasn't here to see the sites of Manhattan, She was here to find her father.

Samuel Morton had been an unbelievable father to Yuri, She had loved him with everything she had. He had adopted her when she was four, but he had been there for both her and her mom even before that. Sayuri's mom had been a 22 year old girl, when a work visa had brought her from her native Japan to New York. She had admittedly rebelled against her conservative Japanese parents upon her arrival. After a one night stand, Nozomi Kinsa had found herself alone and pregnant in a country she barely knew. She had never told the man she was having his child. After Yuri was born, she had taken a job at the university of Chicago, where she had met Sam Morton.

For Nozomi and Sam it had been love at first site. Despite objections, she and Sam had gotten married a year after they had met. He had adopted Sayuri and raised her as if she was his daughter, they would have been married 10 years in August.

They had given Yuri a relatively normal life, until 8 days ago. Then everything had changed. She had just come home school, and expected her mom to be home in a few minutes. She almost always beat her mother home, but not by much. She was cutting up an apple to have apples and Peanut butter when her Grandma Morton had knocked on the door. She had sighed. She didn't much care for Sam's mother, the woman treated her as if she were some sort of abomination, not a child. She definitely didn't think of Yuri as her granddaughter. Yuri hadn't noticed the man with the child protective services badge until it was too late. Her parents had been going back to work after a lunch date together, when they were t-boned by a public bus. Both of them had been dead by the time the cops arrived. The man had come to take her to a safe place where they would take care of her. Her grandmother hadn't cared that she cried, and begged her to stay. She had left before the man had even helped Yuri collect her things. She had stuffed a hello-kitty suitcase Sam had gotten her 2 years earlier with a few toys, her clothes, and her mothers diaries before they had left. She had no idea what would happen next.

The first night she stayed in a facility were there were two of three other kids. It didn't take long for them to place her with a temporary foster family. The people were nice, but they treated her as if she were stupid. She wasn't stupid. She had the highest gpa in her class at her middle school. She also played the Violin really well. She was feeling more and more isolated every day. It was then she had begun reading her mothers diary. Inside she had found the first beacon of hope she'd had in days, in the form of man named Barney Stinson, the man her mother had believed was her father.

It had only taken her a day to find him. He had been married for just over 3 years and was living in the same apartment he had been in when he and her mother had met. His wife was a big time New York newscaster name Robin Sherbatsky. As soon as she found them she had used the emergency credit card Sam had given her the year before, and booked a ticket to New York. She hadn't told anyone what she doing, especially not Barney. She was afraid he wouldn't want to know her. Now here she was, sitting in a cab going in the circles around her fathers house not sure if she even wanted to get out and go in. If she didn't, she wasn't sure where she would go. Her grandparents didn't want her, as far as they were concerned she wasn't even their granddaughter. Her mothers family in Japan had disowned her after she had given birth to child out of wedlock, somehow she didn't think they would welcome that child with open arms. She barely even spoke Japanese. These people were her only hope.

"Pull over." She said to the cab driver finally. He had given her a very strange look when she had asked him to pull around the block a few times and reminded her of the meter.

"Okay kiddo." He said. She pulled out the cash she had gotten using the card at the atm machine. She wondered a little when it would get cancelled, because after that she would be on her own.

"Thanks." She said as the man pushed her blue Hello-kitty suitcase to the curb for her.

She pushed her dark black hair behind her ear and took in a deep breath. She was about to buzz herself into the apartment with a lump in her throat. When an attractive tall brunette appeared and opened the door for her. She smiled at the woman instantly recognizing her but not saying anything. She gave her a thank you nod as Robin walked to the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. She grabbed the small suitcase and decided to take the stairs. Hoping to clear her head before she reached the top. It was lots of floors. Her legs were wobbling by the time she reached the correct one. Robin wasn't in the hallway, meaning she had already made it inside. Yuri stared at the door for several seconds and started to walk away. Then she got back up her courage walked to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and a tall attractive man with blonde hair stood in the doorway. He looked just like the photos she had seen of him on the internet. Behind him she could see Robin, pretty and tall, looking as confused as the him. She started to speak as her knees gave out and everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sayuri

"I called for the ambulance." Yuri heard Robin say. She was vaguely aware that Barney had carried her to the sofa. She was so embarrassed about passing out. She had been so excited to meet her father, but when he had actually been there standing in front of her, she had been so nervous she had passed out. She tried to open her eyes knowing that she was worrying them more with every moment. Finally after several tries her blue eyes fluttered open. Barney was there looking down at her. He looked relieved.

"I think she's awake." He said.

"I'm okay." Yuri managed her head was still swimming and she was suddenly very thirsty. She was relieved when Robin brought her glass of water, she drank it all in one quick gulp.

"You hit your head pretty hard." Barney said. She noticed her ears were ringing. "Can I call your parents for you sweetie?"

"No." She said abruptly. She had not wanted to tell him this way. She was about to get out the words when 2 paramedics walked through the door. Robin ushered them to Yuri's side.

"She fainted and when she fell she hit her head." Barney explained. He sounded very worried. "She still seems really disoriented. We have no idea who she is. Thanks for getting here so quickly."

"What's your name honey?" One of the paramedics asked as he shined a light into her eyes. It was blinding and she wanted him to stop.

"Sayuri Morton." She answered, trying to prove that she was not as out of it as they all thought. As she tried to sit up, she realized she was worse off then she thought. She shouldn't have given them her real name. Now they would send her back to Chicago. She needed to tell Barney before they did that. She looked at Barney and Robin, who were both still very confused. Her Hello Kitty bag was still in the hall by the door. "Sorry I scared everyone."

"That's okay." Robin said awkwardly trying to comfort her. Yuri could tell Robin had never really been around kids.

"I'm normally more responsible then that." Yuri explained

"I let you in downstairs. Do you live in this building?" Robin asked here eyes fixed on Yuri.

"No." Sayuri said, but she didn't elaborate anymore. The paramedics were checking her over even more now.

"Can you give us your parents number sweetie, we need to call them and let them know we are going to take you to the hospital for some tests." The paramedic explained. "You probably have a concussion."

"I don't have parents." Yuri said. She felt the tears start to come again. The paramedics looked at each other strangely but said nothing. She decided she had better get it out there now. "I ran away from a foster home in Chicago, they are probably looking for me. I didn't have anywhere else to go. So I came here."

"Call Child protective services" The paramedic said. Sayuri panicked. Robin and Barney were both staring at her with wide sympathetic eyes. She hated being looked at like that. It made her want to punch something. She definitely didn't want to go back to Chicago. There were to many memories there, but she realized maybe this had been a mistake as well. She hadn't gotten up the courage to tell them why she was here yet. She wouldn't leave until she had done that. It was going to be hard, and she didn't want to do it front of the paramedics. It appeared she had little choice.

"We're gonna take Sayuri here the hospital." The paramedic said. "We're gonna need the two of you to go into the police station later and make a statement.

"Mr and Mrs. Stinson." Yuri said. As they hoisted her onto the gurney.

"How did you know our names?" Barney asked his own blue eyes widened even more now. Sayuri noticed they were the same color as hers. She pushed back a wave of grief.

"I came here to see you." She managed. Her voice was shakier then she had ever heard it before. "I took a bus all the way here, and then a cab."

"Why would you do that? You don't even know us." Robin asked.

"8 days ago my mother and stepfather were killed in an accident." Yuri said. The paramedics had stopped in their tracks. Barney and Robin exchanged a look that Yuri didn't understand.

"Sayuri..." Barney started, she cut him off before he could finish.

"I prefer Yuri." She screamed. Her voice cracked and she was crying a little now. "My mother's name was Nozomi Kinsa."

Barney froze it was clear to everyone in the room that he knew the name. He gave her a look. Robin stared too as if understanding though nothing had been said. He walked to her side and looked at her, his eyes closed then opened again.

"Blue eyes." he said, he clearly understood even without the words actually being said. He knew those eyes were his eyes. She nodded at him.

"I was raised by my mother and her husband Sam, he adopted me, and I considered him my father." She managed tears streaming down her cheeks. "When they died, I found my mothers old diary. She said that she believed a man named Barney Stinson was my father. I looked him up, and I found you." Barney collapsed now. Robin ran to him.

"What do you want us to do?" The paramedics asked clearly feeling like they were watching an intimate moment they should not be seeing.

"Take Yuri to the hospital, my husband and I will compose ourselves and meet you there as soon as possible." Robin said. She was surprisingly keeping her composure better then the rest. Barney grabbed her hand. She smiled the best she could at Yuri and mouthed the words "it will be okay."

As the paramedics loaded Yuri into the ambulance and drove her the hospital, she kept the words in her mind. She was still crying and her head was really starting to hurt. She didn't know Robin or Barney, but they seemed like nice people. She could only hope she hadn't completely destroyed their world. She hadn't wanted to have to tell them like that. Barney had seemed upset. He had never known, it wasn't his fault that her parents were dead or that he hadn't been there. He hadn't known. More then anything, she was glad no matter what happened that at least now her father knew that she existed. The path would be bumpy, but as Robin had said, It would all be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Robin

Robin didn't know what do. 20 minutes earlier she had been just walking in the door from a busy day at work. Now, she might have a stepdaughter. She had managed to get Barney back off the floor, which hadn't been easy given how upset she was. He was in the shower now. Then they were going to head over to the hospital. Robin picked up her cellphone to call Marshall, they were going to need a lawyer.

"Marshall Eriksen's office." She heard Marshall's assistant Lucy say in her usual perky voice. Lucy was like a guard dog despite her perky voice. Marshall needed someone like her, he had quickly become one of the more popular judges in the city.

"It's Robin." She managed Lucy said nothing. "Sherbatsky."

"Oh yes." Lucy said, her tone changed to slight impatience. "His honor is in a meeting for about 15 more minutes, Can I have him call you back?"

"Yes, please as soon as possible, we have a bit on an emergency." Robin explained Lucy still kept her tone flat.

"I will let him know as soon as humanly possible." Lucy assured. Robin was struggling to keep it together, but she knew she had to. Barney needed her to be strong right now, for both of them. As she had the thought he appeared in the hallway. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and nothing else. His blond hair was wet and disheveled. He still looked paler then Robin had ever seen him.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." He said. "then we can go." He made no mention of where they were going to. She was both worried and relieved. She stepped into the bathroom herself, she didn't look much better then him. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she needed a drink, but that would wait until later.

"Ready?" Barney said peeking into the doorway. He looked a little better, more normal in his Navy blue suit and tie. Robin gave him her best smile. Even in the horror of the last 30 minutes she still loved him ridiculously. He was her's and she couldn't help but admire him.

"Yeah." She managed. "I called Marshall, hopefully he'll give me a call back before we get there."

"Okay." Barney managed. He didn't deny he needed a lawyer. "I called Ted, I want a friend there with us and Ted's the best at this kind of stuff." Without saying anything Robin agreed.

They walked hand in hand down the street and hailed a cab. As soon as they were inside Barney looked nervous again. Robin squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. After several more seconds of silence he managed to speak.

"I'm scared." He said. It was a big emission for him. He had never been very good at speaking his feelings. "It's like when I got hit by that bus."

"I know it's scary." Robin said not denying the severity of the situation, but trying to comfort him.

"The truth is I'm scared for two reasons." He said. "On the one hand, I might have a daughter. I have no idea how to deal with that. I was always careful, and yet here she is. I know I slept with that girl's mother. I knew the name the moment she said it. I really could be her father."

"I could tell you knew the name. But that doesn't mean..." She started to say but Barney cut her off.

"I know that it doesn't mean that it's definitely true. There are tests that will need to be done and we will do all of them, but that's the second thing Robin. What if we run the tests and she is my daughter, what does that mean for you and me?"

"What? What do you mean?" Robin said not fully wrapping her head around Barney's question.

"You hate kids, or at the very least your afraid of them. You were relieved when they told you that you couldn't have them. I put that to bed a long time ago, because I loved you, and decided that being with you was more important to me then being a father was. You aren't going to want some kid around all time, and if she is my daughter I can't just abandon her to child protective services." He said "I'm terrified that if she is my daughter I'm gonna lose you. I can't deal with that."

"Barney." Robin said she grabbed his face kissing him as firmly and passionately as could. She smiled at him as they pulled apart "I love you Barney Stinson. I married you. Yes it's true I don't love kids, but if this girl is your daughter, we will work through all of this together. I never wanted a kid, but I wouldn't leave you because you had one. I wouldn't even know how to be me without you." He looked as if a 10 pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The Cab was stuck in traffic and the cabbie was clearly trying his hardest not the listen to their conversation. As Robin was wiping the tears from Barney's eyes, her phone rang.

"Hello." She said. The caller ID told her this was Marshall's phone.

"Hey it's Marshall." he paused sounding a little winded. "Lucy said there was some sort of emergency." Robin quickly explained the whole story to him. He listened without saying anything. After she was finished Marshall said nothing for several seconds.

"Bernadette Chase." Marshall finally managed. Robin didn't fully understand him. "She's the best family law attorney in the city. I've worked a few cases with her. I will see if she would take the case. She'd be much better then I would. I don't know that much about family law."

"Thank you." Robin said Barney was clinching her hand again.

"What hospital did you say?" Marshall asked.

"Midtown." She said.

"Lily and I will be there as soon as possible." He said then he hung up, before Robin could protest. It looked like all the members of the their little make-shift family would be there for them. Robin tried not to be overcome. As she looked out the front of the cab. The hospital appeared in front of them. The driver pulled over, Barney paid the meter, and they ran for the doors. Ted and his wife Tracey were already standing in the waiting area hand in hand.

"She's still seeing the doctor." Ted explained. "They wouldn't really tell us anymore."

"Thank you." Barney said, he was white again.

"Sit down, I'll get you a glass of water." Robin managed.

"No stay with him." Tracey said. She pushed a short brown hair behind her ears and disappeared.

"Where's Ella?" Robin asked as they sat Barney down. She was referring to Ted and Tracey's Infant daughter.

"Tracey's mom is watching her. We didn't really want to drag her here." Ted said He had a comforting hand on Barney's shoulder.

"I let the desk know you were here." Tracey said as she came back with the water glass. "The agent from Child Protective Services has cleared the two of you to see her as soon as the doctor says it's okay. They are going to keep her overnight for observation."

"Thanks Trace." Robin said giving the shorter girl a tight hug. Tracey may have been the newest member of their little family, but she fit like a glove. Robin had loved her from the first moment they had met.

"We will figure this out." Tracey whispered in Robin's ear.

"I hope so." Robin said back, for the first time since everything had gone down she let her composure slip a little. Let it really sink in that Barney had a daughter. She slipped down, lucky there was a chair beneath her.

"Well looks like the gangs all here." Ted said using his corny humor to announce Marshall and a very pregnant Lily's appearance. He was trying to lighten the moment, but it didn't really work. Tracey gave him a soft love slap. Robin smiled a little. Even in all the craziness, they were together.

"Mr and Mrs Stinson." A pretty nurse that looked like she couldn't have been more then 20 entered a clipboard in your hands. Barney and Robin both raised their hands. "The doctor says you can go in whenever you are ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Barney

Barney couldn't sleep that night. He had tossed and turned wondering what the next day would bring. Ted and Tracey had insisted they all go to Maclaren's for a drink after they left the hospital. Sayuri was fine and little groggy and she had a pretty bad concussion. They were going to release her sometime the next day. Barney wasn't sure what would happen after that. Marshall had gotten him a meeting with Bernadette Chase to discuss it. The only time she could see him was at 8am in the morning. Robin had called into work to go with him.

Barney had gone over and over his encounter with Nozomi. It was like so many other one night stands. Nozomi had been sweet and smarter then most of the girl Barney normally went after. She had been looking for a fun time, he had given it to her. Aside from that, he hadn't know her at all. He had been different back then, it was just before he had met Robin. It had been years before he realized that he was in love with her. He couldn't imagine how different his life would have been if Nozomi had told him. He might have had completely different life.

As Barney and Robin sat hand in hand in the lobby of Bernadette's office, Barney thought back to the day before. He knew she had said they would do all of this together, but he also knew Robin w terrified of kids. She had never asked to anyone's mother. But, if Yuri really was Barney's daughter he had to take her in. She had nowhere else to go.

After several minutes a pretty blonde girl appeared, she looked about 22 and was in a skirt a little short the office. In the old days Barney would have been after her the moment she appeared. Robin grinned reading his mind about the hot secretary.

"Ms. Chase will see you now." the girl said. Barney took a deep breath as Robin gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Barney said as the woman lead them back to a large office. On the huge mahogany desk was picture of two attractive women with a young black boy. Barney immediately pegged this as the lawyer, her partner, and their adopted son. He couldn't be sure though. After a few seconds, one of the women from the picture entered. She had dark auburn hair cut short and whispy, her eyes were a shocking almost unnatural green. She was about 45 but still in very good physical shape. Old Barney probably would have gone after her as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stinson." She said as she shook each of their hands. "I'm Bernadette Chase."

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Robin said before Barney had the chance. "We know you are a very busy woman."

"I owed Judge Eriksen a favor." She admitted. "Though after reviewing your case last night, I probably would have taken the case anyway. I looked over the file I received from child protective services on Sayuri Morton, as well as the incident report you filed. Do you stand by the statement that she could in fact be your child?" The lawyer asked clearly no nonsense. Barney immediately admired her.

"Yes, I had an... Encounter with her mother at approximately the right time for Yuri to be my daughter." Barney explained. "Though I had no knowledge of her existence until she showed up on my doorstep yesterday."

"Unfortunately it occurs more often then we would like." Bernadette said a little softer now. "How do you feel about the situation Mrs. Stinson."

"It's Sherbatsky actually." Robin corrected she had never taken his name and didn't particularly like being called Mrs. Stinson. She continued. "I am with Barney on whatever decision he makes. I think the first step is to find out if she truly is his daughter and go from there."

"I agree." Bernadette explained. "technically right now Sayuri is in the custody of the state of Illinois. I've already filed a special injunction of keep her in New York when she is released from the hospital this afternoon. As it stands you actually have two choices Mr. Stinson. As of right now you have no legal claim to Sayuri."

"okay." Barney said. "Why exactly?"

"because you are not listed as the father on her birth certificate, and you haven't legally adopted her." Bernadette paused got up and offered them both a drink of water. Robin accepted and then put the glass in front of both of them. "Right now you have no legal obligation to her. You could choose to leave it that way. If we take no action then Sayuri would go back to being in the custody of the state of Illinois and you two would go about your normal lives. She can't order you to have a paternity test. Not unless she is 18 and then she would have to get a judge to rule in favor. What you do next is your choice."

"From what she told us, there is no one else that would take her?" Robin asked. Bernadette signed.

"Her parents left her in the custody of Mr. Morton's parents." She explained. "Sam's mother rescinded her into the states custody saying that she had no interest in keeping the girl. When I called to verify that she made it very clear to me that she did not want Sayuri, and did not consider her a granddaughter."

"Why would someone be like that?" Barney asked

"Because some people are heartless." Bernadette explained Robin turned a little green, probably thinking of her own rocky relationship with her father. "The authorities are trying to reach Yuri's family in Japan, but she had never met any of them and didn't seem to think they would be too keen to have her join the family. So unless something changes, chances are without you she will end up in the system."

"I want to take the test." Barney said decisively. He looked at Robin she was still looking a little worried but she gave him an reassuring squeeze. "If she's mine we will go from there."

"I have to warn you company that the court uses for these tests is very backed up, you could try a private company and you might get better results, but for right now it will be 3-4 weeks before you would get the results back." Bernadette explained She was very warm now, clearly she glad that Barney wanted to take the responsibility.

"What happens to Sayuri until then?" He asked real concern in his voice.

"Most likely they will put her in a temporary foster home, until such time as we get the results on the test. If you are the father then you can begin working on custody."

"Can she stay with us?" Robin asked surprising both Bernadette and Barney.

"I can try to and see if the court would go for that. It's not typical but given the situation, I might be able to make that happen."

"Is that what you really want?" Barney said looking into Robin's eyes there was the shine of tears in them, but she pushed them back.

"It's what we should do." She said and at that it was decided.

"I'll get the paperwork for this started right now. I will try to get a hearing before they release her but I can't guarantee anything, as soon as it goes through, if they decide in your favor CPS will bring Sayuri to your home."

"Thank you for everything." Barney managed.

"It's refreshing to see Mr. Stinson, most the men I deal with are trying to get out of being that father, I'm glad you are willing take the responsibility."

"I'm willing to try." Barney said.

"We're willing to try." Robin added. Bernadette hugged them both goodbye. They walked hand in hand from the office.


End file.
